


The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers: A Prelude

by Trensu



Series: The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trensu/pseuds/Trensu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with physics and Norse gods was not in her job description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Darcy and Loki, Mischief Makers: A Prelude

Darcy Lewis is a poli-sci major. A student. Of _poli-sci_. Dealing with physics and Norse gods was not in her job description. Then again, it probably wouldn’t be the smartest move to ignore the demands of a god, much less the demands of the God of Mischief.

Of course, Norse gods don’t seem to know about tasers. That’s handy. Darcy nudged the pile of green and gold, noticing that the gold helmet remained scuff-free despite the dirt on her worn-out shoes. The god responded by cracking open a bleary eye. His mouth twitched.

“Yes, you’ll do.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “I’ll do what, exactly?”

That’s how Darcy Lewis: Poli-sci Major, became Darcy Lewis: Trickster Goddess in Training.


End file.
